Good Ending (FNaF3)
Good Ending= Good Ending '' '(''Pol. Dobre Zakończenie) jest to jedno z zakończeń gry Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Trudno je zdobyć, gdyż trzeba przechodzić wiele minigier. Po pierwsze, trzeba przeczekać noc 1. To jest proste - tam nic za bardzo nie ma. Następnie w nocy 2, rozpoczyna się prawdziwy proces. W każdej nocy musisz przejść jedną minigierkę. |-|Instrukcja= Noc 2 Wejdź w kamerę CAM 08 a następnie kliknij na plakat BB. wtedy się uruchomi Minigierka z "BB's Air Adventure". Trzeba uzbierać wszystkie balony, jednak gdy to zrobimy, nie idziemy do "Exit", zamiast tego musimy po prostu wyjść poza pokój przez "fałszywą" ścianę w lewym, górnym rogu (jak na zdjęciu poniżej).thumb|368x368px|centre Trzeba iść w prawym kierunku aż dojdziesz do kolejnego pokoju z kolejnym balonem. Gdy ją skończymy musimy wejść w Minigrę "Mangle's Quest" (instrukcja jak ja włączyć jest w artykule "Pośmiertne Minigry") Musisz uzbierać wszystkie części a następnie jak z przypadku Gry BB - nie idziemy do wyjścia lecz poza ekran. thumb|centre|356x356px Następnie widzimy "balony" które prowadzę na górę. Trzeba po nich chodzić (uważając by nie spaść bo wtedy gierka się zakończy). Kiedy wejdziesz na górę minigra automatycznie się wyłączy. Następnie trzeba znów powrócić do minigierki "BB'S Air Adventure" i znów uzbierać Balony. Lecz jak wyjdziesz poza pokój, trafisz na lewitujące "baloniki" .Później idź na prawo. Gdy ujrzysz smutne dziecko, musisz do niego podejść i wtedy minigierka się kończy. thumb|centre|279x279px thumb|centre|291x291px Noc 3 Trzeba najpierw znaleźć babeczki, które leżą w pokojach 2 CAM 3 CAM 4 CAM i 6 CAM. Automatycznie trafisz do Minigierki "Chica's Party" Możesz uzbierać babeczki, ale nie musisz tego robić. Musisz trafić do specjalnego dziecka, który jest poza pokojem. thumb|centre|306x306px Noc 4 Aby włączyć tą minigrę trzeba kliknąć w niektóre panele. Musisz kliknąć je w określonej kolejności: 395248. thumb|centre|290x290pxWłączy się minigierka "Stage01". Musisz wejść na samą górę. Gdy się uda, trzeba iść na prawo aż dojdziesz do płaczącego dziecka. Gdy dasz mu ciasto, gra się zakończy automatycznie. Noc 5 Aby włączyć kolejną minigierkę musisz kliknąć na tajemniczą figurkę Shadow Bonnie'ego w biurze.thumb|centre|282x282px Wtedy trafisz do nienazwanej minigry, w której sterujemy Shadow Bonnie'm (RWQFSFASXC). Musisz kliknąć klawisz "S", wtedy będziesz się teleportował do różnych gierek. Musisz trafić na Minigierkę z BB żeby wyjść poza pokój i znów kliknąć przycisk "S". Musisz podejść do płaczącego dziecka i wtedy gierka się kończy.thumb|centre|296x296px |-|Zakończenie= W minigierce "BB Adventure" gracz zbiera balony aby Mangle mogło znaleźć ciasto w następnej minigierce. Następnie BB, po ponownym zebraniu balonów trafia do martwego dziecka. Gdy daje mu ciasto, dusza dziecka budzi się. Gdy gramy Toy Chicą, i damy ciasto kolejnemu dziecku, jego dusza także się budzi. Tak samo jest z minigrą "Stage01" i nienazwaną minigrą o Shadow Bonnie. Pod koniec, po 5 nocy, gdy przejdziemy ostatnią standardową minigrę, Purple Guy zostaje zmiażdżony w stroju Springtrapa, jednak to nie uwięzione dusze dzieci go zaganiają do stroju. Robią to te same dzieci, jednak WOLNE. Idą do nieba, wreszcie, po tych wszystkich latach manipulacji i cierpienia... Gratulacje! Ukończyłeś "'''''Good Ending"! |-|Ciekawostki= *Kiedy pojawia się ekran Good Ending'u, w tle leci piosenka ,, Don't go" skomponowana przez Tima Juliano. |-|Galeria= The_End_FNaF_3.jpg|Ekran po zakończeniu pośmiertnej mini-gry, po piątej nocy (po przejściu ukrytych minigier). Można zauważyć, że nie ma 5 głowy z tyłu. Kategoria:Fnaf 3 Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Mechanika